List of Heroes and Villains
Here a list of heroes and villains. List Heroes: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *The Powerpuff Girls *Courage *Cow and Chicken *Taran *Princess Eilonwy *Pooh and the Gang *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Taran *Princess Eilonwy *The Seven Dwarfs *The Happy Tree Friends Gang *Nick Wilde *Judy Hopps *Jiminy Cricket *Robin Hood *Maid Marian *The Littlest Pet Shop Gang *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy *Toulouse, Berlioz, and Marie *Sandy Cheeks *Max *Gidget *Duke *Snowball *I.M. Weasel *I.R. Baboon *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Kanga *Roo *Gumball Watterson *Danny *Sawyer *Tillie *Woolly *Cranston *Frances *T.W. *Pudge *Freddi Fish *Luther *Anais Watterson *Gurgi *Fflewddur Fflam *Eric Duckman *Ajax *Fluffy and Uranus *Charles and Mambo *Cornfed *Slappy Squirrel *Maggie Lee *Jack Jackalope *Mr. Blue Jay *Oinky Doinky *Ben the Fox *Little John *Lady Kluck *Skippy Rabbit *Daggett and Norbert *Buster Moon *Johnny *Rosita *Mike *Ash *Eddie *Meena *Johnny Bravo *Prince Max *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Atomic Betty *X-5 *Sparky *Tennessee Tuxedo *Chumley Walrus *Crash Bandicoot *Griffer Feist *Cuties (band) *Wonder Mouse Girl *Yakko, Wakko, and Dot *The Twin Bunnies *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Kidney Rich *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Serena Magical *FanBoy *Chum Chum *Bradley the Skunk *Darwin Watterson *Kirby *Aku Aku *The Fuzzooly Family *Hector Con Carne and his crew *Hamtaro and his club *Pikachu *Doug and the gang *Inspector Gadget *Penny Brown *Brain *Alex *Marty *Melman *Gloria *Skippy Squirrel *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Psy C. Snowing *Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie *Shet Meerkata *Ren *Stimpy *Buck Tuddrussel *Larry 3000 *Otto Osworth *Piggley Winks *Dannan O'Mallard *Ferny Toro *Wallace *Gromit *Bert Raccoon *Melissa Raccoon *Ralph Raccoon *Master Shake *Meatwad *Frylock *Zim *Gir *Bernice *Big C the Ferocious Beast *Comquateater and Julimoda *Ruby *Dexter *Christopher Robin *The ZhuZhus *Tanya Mousekewitz *Cat and Dog *Coco Bandicoot *The Penguins of Madagascar *Dan Danger *Debbie *Ruthie *Yoko *Jakamoko *Toto *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Eevee *The Seven Little Monsters *The Chipmunks *The Chipettes *Jenny Wakeman *Brad *Tuck *Little Dog *Big Dog *Booker Cooter *Derick Quillers *Amanda Opossum *Harry Rabbit and friends *Punkin' Puss *Mushmouse *Speckle and friends *The Hillbilly Bears *Tiff *Tuff *Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun *Yin *Yang *Sheriff Callie and the gang *Angelina Mouseling and her friends *Peter Rabbit and his gang *Rodney and his gang *Mushu *Timothy. Q Mouse *Dumbo *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie Polie Bear *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *Princess Katrina *Bunnie Rabbot *Dear Daniel *Hello Kitty *The Fantasy Girls of USA (band) *The Wonder Pets Gang *Yakkity Yak *Dallben *The Road Rovers *Spyro and his gang *Mario and his gang *Kessie Antler *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Leonard Peccary *Elroy Oakdale *Walter Beakers *Wubbzy and his gang *Trix the Fox *Sonic and his gang *The Graffiction (band) *Krypto and his gang *The Tiny Toons Gang *Rocko and his gang *Tulio *Miguel *Altivo *Magilla Gorilla *The Noah's Ark Gang *Spy Fox and his gang *Piper O'Possum *Rikochet *Buena Girl *The Flea *Alan & Zayne Pepper *Ellie Weasel *Jigglypuff *Gabby Ear-Hands *Fat Albert and his gang *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka] *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Princess Smelly *Penny Opossum *Fester Coo-Coo *Vulpix *Minccino *Wooper *Bidoof *Plusle *Bonsly *Magikarp *Azurill *Emolga *Pickle *Merl *Gull *Mikey Simon and his gang *Toby Turtle *Sis Rabbit *Tagalong Rabbit *Tina Beavy *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Darby *Buster *Valiant and his gang *Donkey Kong and his crew *Reader and his gang *Scatterbug *Lupin III and his gang *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *The Blue's Clues Gang *The Captain Underpants Heroes *King Julien, Maurice, and Mort *Marlene *Mason and Phil *Gadget Boy and his gang *Stan, Pat, and their gang *Leo Hoppy *Elvis Flyly *Butterfree *The Chucklewood Critters Gang *Bartok *Zozi *Piloff *The Billy and Mandy Characters *The Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Characters *The Squirrel Boy Characters *Pajama Sam Villains: *Dylan Brian (defeated) *Mr. Snorks (defeated) *The Meanies 80's *Red Guy *Manfred Macavity *Springbaky Plain *Chimpy Chump *Teresa Pussy-Poo *Trevor Meowy Sr. *Trevor Meowy Jr. *The Smoking Crew *The Greasers *The Feisty Badger *Boar Twenty Five *Hacker *Buzz and Delete *Gigabyte *Binky *Ledge *Trashinator *Wicked Witch *Ripper Roo *Lionel Diamond *The Poisonous Snake *Me-Mow *Dionna Blazers *The Greaser Dogs *Mandark *Jackal O'Tuscky *Beedrill *Seviper *Zangoose *The Rowdyruff Boys *Slade Spider *The You-Reek Skunk *Cruella De Vil *Jasper and Horace *Spydra *Boris *Mulch and Hummus Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Humans Category:Robots